


Office Building C

by Sharku



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: A continue from an older story, Hand Jobs, Jealous Chris, M/M, Mission focused Leon, Office, One Shot, Plot, Quick Read, Resident Evil 6, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy and Chris Redfield end up in a nine story high building, assigned on different missions with different partners. Their paths crossed when they ended up together in an office, trying to help a woman who was screaming for help.(A continue from Infection rate - T-Veronica's sister virus)





	Office Building C

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,
> 
> back again to finish an old story I have left unfinished, been quite the while since I've played RE as well.  
> Glad to hear that people enjoyed the last one, so here I am to give a fluffy ending to what I've started!

"Kennedy" Leon turned his head towards the familiar voice, a voice he'd recognized by just one word alone, "What was that, back at the abandoned military base?"  
  
"It was a mistake, Redfield" Leon answered his question, because that's what he was sure on. Or rather, he didn't want to even think about it in this situation, the infected could burst through the office's door any second.  
  
There were survivors here. They were both assigned with different partners to get in and get out as quickly as they could out of the spreading infection zone, while this nine story building had lots of workers trapped in here.

  
Only to Chris’ and Leon's unluckiness, the horde that appeared just behind them pushed them into the building, while a woman screamed for help at the top floor they were on their way to save another life only to be trapped in the top office.  
  
The hordes outside aren't getting smaller. Rather, they were multiplying, and their only chance was the underground gate downstairs.  
  
The security system controlling the doors was locked, so they had to access it through the executive office at this floor they are now.  
  
The office itself wasn't big, huge glass windows surrounded them, about five or six desks sitting ravaged and a few shot corpses were laying on the ground besides the overthrown chairs.  
  
All dead.  
  
The woman had not survived when they got here.  
  
Leon had ended up separated from Helen during the horde just outside the building, he didn't see her from that time. Not to mention anyone else besides Chris. No back-up.  
  
Leon's gaze fell back on the door, in thought of the plan. They needed to get out quickly, but after shooting more than five magazines they're both short-handed on ammo. At best, it's two magazines for Leon.  
  
"How's your ammo?" Leon asked, glancing at Chris swearing under his nose for the busted radio he's responsible for. Nothing, this stupid thing won't work. Figures, it must've broken off in the elevator.  
  
Regarding that question, Chris checked the magazine of his machine gun, continuing to his two pistols. He didn't look too happy, because there wasn't much left.  
  
"Two mags for the pistol, half a magazine for the machine gun" The man pushed his pistol back into his holster on his right leg, "You?"  
  
"Less" Leon answered, having a total of eleven bullets and counting.  
  
Chris was locked on him. Maybe because he hasn't seen his face in so long. Their relationship doesn't really go beyond that incident with the virus. But they didn't talk, no, or rather they didn't get the chance to at the time.  
  
The confrontation happened just a few hours ago, that's when Ada escaped the four and got split up by the horde. It's an impression that Leon had left on Chris — he's determent to catch her. Not just his actions prove that.  
  
Chris still respected him. Blinded by vengeance for his squad mates, he would've made a mistake if not for Leon interfering. If he wouldn'tve, Chris would have shot her in the head.  
  
"If we open the door and lure the zombies inside," Leon started laying out the plan he carefully came up with, cocking his gun, "We'll have a chance of knifing a few before we use our bullets-" Continuing to talk, Redfield observed him, as if getting the wrong impression immediately. Kennedy's still here, _still..._  
  
An interruption. Leon's gaze fell onto the BSAA's captain's gloved covered hand pressed against the wooden door, just right next to his head, on the right side.  
  
"What do you mean by  _mistake_ , Kennedy? Didn't you say that wasn‘t what it was?"  
  
Treating this like a mission was what he always did. Yet Leon did not want to answer that, just came up with anything to say that didn't involve him.  
  
"Focus on the mission," His eyes didn't even glance at him, as if staring straight through his palm, " _Redfield._ "  
  
Still the last name basis, to keep it cold and professional.  
  
He's not _nervous_. He never was.  
  
Chris’ gaze turned heavy, angry with a complete brush off of it. He wanted to know what Leon was truly thinking, because at the time he seemed like a completely different man to him, not his true self.  
  
Maybe it was some sort of push-back, maybe Chris said something that triggered him without realizing it?  
  
His other palm brushed against Leon's chin covered in a thicker stubble, but he barely felt it under his gloves. A strong and firm tug forced Leon to look at him, still steadily holding his gun until Chris’ brown eyes wandered on it.  
  
A quick motion, just a blink and Leon's hands were pinned on both of his sides. He still held his gun, feeling the door vibrate from the hungry creatures trying to get inside.  
  
Eye covered, blonde hair. He's stayed the same. Nothing changed, except for his jacket, old leather and a smell of danger and faint bullets.  
  
Darting a gaze down Leon's lips, he frowned just slightly to the idea of him and Helena. She wasn't for him. Hunnigan surely not. It can't be Angela.  
  
The captain didn't hesitate a second more, pressing himself hard against Kennedy. The kiss itself was turning passionate, and as Leon's back straightened against the door, eyes closed and Chris’ tongue pushed inside of his mouth. Licking the corners, tracing his teeth, everything that made Leon react stronger. This taste was not unfamiliar, Chris still remembers it from the time before.  
  
As they both needed to breathe air, Chris pried off first, though his pushed leg between Leon's tights wasn't going anywhere. Those dark jeans he always wore, always this pair.  
  
They exchanged glances again, this time -  _different_. More _hungry_ , as if forgotten the commotion outside.  
  
They were both illuminated by the light of burning buildings just outside this one, crashing slowly as cars caught fire and the orange stayed even on their both faces.  
  
That black leather jacket is pissing him off.  
  
Chris let go of his wrists, but didn't let Leon murm out a word before he grabbed his waist and tugged him away from the door in a few swift steps, Leon's gun clicked against the carpet next to the door as a hard grab surprised him.  
  
The captain's tongue was against his again, barely letting him say anything or for that matter move away until his back felt one of the desks, which he ended up sitting on while Chris’ hands dug under the shirt he was hiding under his black jacket, tongue on his jawline. Enticing kisses, almost making Leon's nerves crawl as his tongue traced his neck.  
  
" _Chris-_ "  
  
He called out his name, not his surname, to tell him as a signal to stop. Why here, why now? This is completely beyond a good idea in this situation. The door, the damn door could brake, his gun is right next to it.  
  
Two hands rolled his shirt up, tugging down his leather jacket down his shoulders just enough. Fingers found their way up his abs, ribs to his nipples, teasingly biting, pinching just to feel his body twitch in front of him.  
  
The gloves add some sort of unfamiliar feeling to it; foreign might be the best way to describe it. Just a few twists, tugs and pulls, his teeth got harsher with the bites not to keen on stopping now.  
  
" _Chris!-_ "  
  
Leon called out again, this time his eyes closed and teeth clenched. This isn't the time to get aroused.  
  
Still, the captain didn't listen and his hands slid down onto his carefully did belt, grasping the buckle as Leon grabbed his wrists, eyes falling on him with a not so happy expression, saying "We're on a mission! We can't afford to waste any more time!"  
  
"She'll be fine" Referring to Helena, Chris answered, looking at him straight with a bit of a lusty gaze, yet Leon clenched his teeth and felt pissed, "The south part is still not infected, Helena should get out pretty quickly" Why is he insisting on staying?  
  
Leon couldn't read that expression. He couldn't understand the captain's decision to stay.  
  
"What about your officer?" Leon asked, watching Chris’ fingers undo his belt buckle just in a few tugs, brown eyes now focused on his gloves undoing his jean button and quickly unzipping him while Leon exhaled. Quite the aroused breath, it was always the first sign that Leon prefers it this way.  
  
"Piers?" Chris assumed he was talking about him, "He knows his mission and won't die recklessly" Before continuing to jerk him off, he leaned a bit closer to Leon again, now his frown looked a bit more gentle, like he'd allow the captain to do this. Is he?  
  
Leon didn't drop the gaze, his hand pressed against Chris’ neck, hearing the BSAA's captain's low voice against his ear, "Tell me what happened back there"  
  
Leon let out a sight, a bit unsure what to say when Chris clings so hard to him. What even is this? The more Kennedy thinks about it, the more problems it creates.  
  
"You weren't you, Redfield" Leon whispered, feeling Chris' hand twist just slightly around his cock, making Leon jerk his hips, "It was the virus" His palms tightly grasped Chris' shoulders.  
  
Chris was silent for a moment. His tongue slid over Leon's neck, tasting sweat from all that running.  
  
"No, it wasn't me, you‘re right" Redfield agreed, "I regret doing something like that, Leon" His palm become rougher, fully stroking and forcing Leon to straighten up again.  
  
"I don't want to lose you" Chris' voice for some reason seemed so worried, his eyes looked like he was seeing Jill off again. No, Jill? Leon had never quite seen him look at anyone like this.  
  
Feeling on the edge and having this intense eye contact made Leon bite his lip until Chris kissed him, feeling Leon slip out of that jacket that bounded his hands and tug at the captain's belt.  
  
"I'm hard to kill" Leon only grinned, undoing Chris' belt.  
  
"Good, that'll make it easier for you to stay alive" Chris smirked back, his forehead leaning against Leon's as he watched him groan with every pump, wet from the precum.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
The captain said his name out of confusion, realizing only now where those combat hands of his are going for. Chris' face went red, moving his head back and grabbed Leon's wrist.  
  
"You don't have to!"  
  
That reaction was unexpected, it made Leon laugh.  
  
"I want to" Leon answered, looking at his pout, fingers undoing the zipper and sliding under the black waistband of Chris' boxers, grasping his hard length, "You didn't have to hold back"  
  
Chris smirked, "But... _the mission?_ "  
  
Leon frowned, replying a quick "Five minutes" He exhaled, moving his body a bit more down as his fingers wrapped around both of their lengths, making Chris shift, "Not more"  
  
"Always on a tight schedule, Leon, huh?" The captain's gloved hand grasped their lengths as well, moving in a slow motion at first, "You're not that romantic"  
  
Leon huffed, feeling Chris' lips on his neck again, groaning into his skin as Leon moved their hands harder, putting on more pressure, tightly squeezing, "You aren't either" A smile.  
  
They shared an open mouth kiss again, moaning into each other as their bodies grinded against one another. It seemed as though they were alone, the danger not on their minds anymore.  
  
Chris was really close. He was persistent, selfish - his palm moved the way he liked, leaving another hickey for everyone to see. Especially for those who want him. It's jealousy, alright.  
  
This was a passion they had both never felt for anything else. It didn't feel like a one night stand, it felt real.  
  
Leon's other palm tightly grasped Chris' military vest into a fist, moaning louder which only made his partner aroused more. He was close as well, but something didn't let him climax.  
  
"It's not a competition, Redfield," Leon firmly said, looking at his feverish eyes, "Feel free to cum"  
  
"Me?" Chris only grinned, moving his palms faster, "It seems like you're the close one here, so go on"  
  
_It's not a competition!_  
  
How childish, Leon thought, but he wasn't going to back down easy. He ended up kissing Chris again, only this time more hungry, the heat getting to the both of them.  
  
Or maybe it was just the view.  
  
The kiss broke and soon Leon climaxed, groaning as his seed stained Chris' glove, "Not a word" Leon said, tingling as Chris' palm was still energetically rubbing heir cocks together, "Not a damn word"  
  
Chris came soon after, groaning and kissing Leon again. It was so damn hot in the vest he wore, he wanted it off.  
  
His palm traced Leon's shoulder, the gently went back to Leon's chin — his blue eyes were so enticing, it made the captain want more.  
  
A thought crossed him —  _Leon might not be here for long._  
  
They parted, the heat leaving their bodies.  
  
Redfield got the gun from the ground, letting Kennedy fix his appearance and get up from the table. He handed him the gun, watching Kennedy's calm gaze as if they'd shared something special.  
  
Chris heard the door creak loudly. No time for any talk. They still need to shut down security.  
  
The mission, focus. Kennedy shook his head, gesturing Chris to follow him through the office.  
  
"I like you" Redfield said behind Leon's back, in that honest way that he his, straightening his broad shoulders behind Leon. He stopped when he said those words, waiting for a reaction.  
  
"I figured" Leon smiled, not turning back to face him. His ears went red. Hunnigan is going to tease him about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the read, even if short. Leave a kudos if you did! I appreaciate it <3


End file.
